


Star Trek AOS Drabbles and One Shots

by jnic84



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Bad Pick-Up Lines, F/M, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:24:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jnic84/pseuds/jnic84
Summary: A collection of Reader Insert Star Trek AOS stories focusing on Leonard McCoy and/or Jim Kirk.





	Star Trek AOS Drabbles and One Shots

Title: Talk Nerdy To Me  
Pairing: Bones x Reader  
Summary: Academy-era. Bones isn’t the best flirt, but Jim is a great wingman.

 

The pub was overcrowded, a usual sight on an early Friday evening. While you weren’t the biggest fan of crowds, you still found yourself weaving your way to the bar and stealing the last available stool, leaving Jim and Leonard to stand on either side of you.

Jim, all smiles, shouted his drink order to bartender as you and Leonard shared a wary glance. Letting Jim order for the three of you was not the brightest of ideas. Kirk was the king of drunken mistakes and always did his best to drag the two of you along. Leonard’s smooth talking was the only thing that kept the three of you out of lockup one night. 

Kirk’s enthusiasm was contagious though, so you figured what the hell and downed the shot of who knows what that slid its way towards you. Whatever it was, it was strong as hell and you immediately started to cough as your eyes began to water. Jim cheered, downing his own shot, while Leonard patted you on the back stiffly.

“God, that’s good!” Jim crowed, slamming his shot glass onto the bar. “Hit me,” he directed the bartender.

“You might want to pace yourself there,” Leonard warned with a slight scowl, but Kirk waved him off.

“It’s a day of celebration, Bones! I will go down in history! No one has defeated the Kobayashi Maru! Did you see their faces?” Jim chortled. “Hell, you should have seen your face.”

“My expression was one of shock and suspicion,” he countered, not even bothering to hide his frown now. “There’s a reason no one has beat the Kobayashi Maru. It’s an unwinnable scenario.”

“No such thing—” Jim smirked, looking to you for support.

You raised your hands in defense; “Don’t try to use that smile on me, Kirk. You know the Admiral is bound to call you into his office. You’re not taking me down with you.”

“You are terrible friends,” Jim snorted, drinking another shot. “I did the impossible! You should be congratulating me!” 

“Congratulations, Jim. You cheated on the most important test in Starfleet Academy and now you might get expelled,” Leonard said dryly, toasting his drink mockingly. 

“I’m not going to get expelled,” Kirk rolled his eyes and you shook your head in amusement.

“Notice how he didn’t deny cheating,” you turned to Leonard with a laugh. His eyes sparkled with delight and you fought hard to not get lost in them. Not that he would notice, you admitted to yourself bemused.

“No point in it, darlin’,” you glanced down, trying to hide your blush at his endearment. “He may be a genius, but he’s also a damn fool.”

“You want to talk fool?” Jim smirked slyly. “How about you, Bones? Standing over there glaring at me when there’s a pretty girl right in front of you.”

Leonard sputtered in embarrassment, “Dammit man, don’t change the subject!”

“Consider the subject officially changed,” Jim announced gleefully. You didn’t know what to say, so you just glanced back and forth between Jim’s rosy-cheeked grin and Leonard’s flustered grimace with wide eyes.

“You two have been friends for three years,” he waggled his finger teasingly in your faces. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to watch her bat her eyes at you while you’ve had your nose buried in a book?” You blanched, but Jim continued on before you could shut him up, this time turning to Leonard.

“And don’t even get me started on you, Mister Cynicism,” he scoffed as Bones glared at him. “We share a room and you talk in your sleep.”

“Are you out of your corn-fed mind?” Leonard hissed, leaning in close to Jim, teeth clenched. 

“Oh relax, Bones,” Jim sighed, clapping a hand on each of your shoulders. “She likes you, you like her. Just get together already!” 

You were mortified, no way to hide the scarlet blush across your cheeks now. Bones, on the other hand, looked murderous.

“I’ll have you know—” Leonard attempted to argue, but Jim wasn’t having it. 

“Forget it, I’ll do it.” Turning you bodily on the barstool so you now faced him, Jim tried his best to put on a serious face. “Pretend I’m Bones—am I moody enough?” he wondered, giving an exaggerated broody expression. His lips were pursed and tugged downward, and you had to stop yourself from letting a giggle slip out at the ridiculous picture. He took that as a good sign.

“So cadet, are you a phaser? Because you’re absolutely stunning.” You couldn’t resist a bark of laughter, as Leonard watched with confusion. 

The doctor raised a bewildered brow. “Are you hitting on her for me?” 

“You were taking too long,” Jim countered, quite pleased with himself as he turned to you. “Anything to add?” 

Jim huffed when you shook your head no, not saying a word. “Right, where was I? Okay…now pretend I’m the lovely lady here.” This time he turned his attention back to Leonard and his expression become softer, almost woefully besotted as he fluttered his lashes. Bones resisted the urge to smile, but you could see the corner of his mouth twitching.

“Oh Doctor,” he sighed in a high pitch, more feminine voice, “Is your name Flecainide? Because I think you just made my heart skip a beat.” 

Leonard couldn’t hold in an incredulous chuckle as you smacked Jim lightly on the arm.

“Seriously?” you eyed the blonde in disbelief. “Flecainide? That’s the best you could come up with?”

“He’s a doctor,” Jim shrugged with a lopsided grin. “He doesn’t like it dirty, he likes it nerdy.”

“Jesus,” you muttered as Bones gave Jim a halfhearted glare, looking marginally less homicidal. 

“Consider the ice broken,” Kirk declared with a bow. “Now I am going to go say hello to a rather lonely looking nurse over there, while you two—make out, or make moon eyes at each other—whatever,” he suggested with a playful wiggle of his brows. “I just better not see you in our room tonight, Bones. That’s all I’m saying…” he added, offering a teasing wink as he swaggered away.

“Well that was…” Leonard drawled.

“Something,” you finished with a giggle, glad to see the small smile on Leonard’s face. “Looks like you got kicked out of your room.”

“If it’s choice between sleeping on the couch in the common room or in my bed while Jim ‘entertains’ that nurse, I’ll gladly take the couch,” he admitted with a snort.

“The couch is nice and all,” you agreed cautiously, “but my bed is much more comfortable…”

Bones eyed you with intensity, considering your suggestion for a heart-stoppingly long moment before giving you that lazy smile that always made you melt.

“Now a man would truly have to be a fool to say no to that.”


End file.
